


Babysitting Duty

by orphan_account



Series: The Woods-Holden Family Collection [3]
Category: Zombies Run!
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Gen, Janine is a softie, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 14:58:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7512628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam Yao takes on babysitting duty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Babysitting Duty

“Sam to Runner Five. Can you hear me? Alright, headset and transmitter seem to be in working order, so um- Raise the Gates! Opening Fire- and go.”

“Alright Runner Five, easy mission today. Just a run of the mill supply run, and by run of the mill I actually mean, well, run of the mill. Almost every supermarket and grocery store’s been cleared of any non-perishable food for at least a week now, as I’m sure you’ve noticed, so we’re relying more and more on our farms, and we’re in desperate need of more supplies, anything that has to do with farming, really. There should be some useful stuff in the farmlands near the mill, hopefully you can find something useful.”

“Also joining me today is baby Rebecca. Jack and Eugene are busy doing some project for Maxine or the Major or something, so they asked me to watch over her. I normally wouldn’t, but seeing as we don’t have any intensive missions today I thought, why not help them them out? And, I may have been promised a packet of crisps for doing it. But it was mostly for non-selfish good-of-the-township reasons.”

“Radio!”

“Yeah, Rebecca, say hi to Runner Five?”

“Run Five!”

“Yeah, copy that Five, a few slow zoms headed towards you from the East. Best pick up the pace a bit.”

* * *

 

“Rebecca- No, be careful with that, don’t press the buttons. Okay, there. Things should be the same as earlier. I hope. And Runner Five’s looking clear. Now where were we?”

“Tea! Play Tea!”

“Right- just about to pour the pretend tea into Princess Rebecca’s tea cup. Now do you take yours with imaginary cream or invisible sugar? Both? Okay, now stir it, and blow. And then we take a sip, pinky up, Rebecca!”

“Pricess Becca”

“Do pardon me, Princess Rebecca. Would you like a pretend biscuit as well? Actually, I might just have a real one around here somewhere, let me see if I have any on my desk and- Oh. Runner Five, you’ve uh, heard that have you? Prin- Rebecca must’ve flicked the switch on earlier. You’re, uh, you’re clear of any zoms, just um, keep running. And, maybe possibly keep that little interlude between us, yeah?” 

* * *

 

“Okay Runner Five, still looking clear, you’ve outpaced the pack from earlier, excellent bat-work by the way. Very impressive. Are you sure you’ve never played baseball professionally? Wait- no don’t answer that. Oh, Janine, didn’t see you there.”

“Yes, well. I was looking for Jack or Eugene.”

“Yeah, they’re out of office today. Can I take a message?”

“Aunt ‘Nine!”

“Why hello Rebecca. Are you playing with Mr. Yao today?”

“Radio! Run Five!”

“Ah yes, very excellent work Rebecca. Well, I’ll leave you to it then-”

“Hold on, Janine. What did you need from Jack and Eugene?”

“Oh, it’s not important really. Just stopping by to say hello.”

“Really? ‘Never waste a minute’ of time Janine was just popping in for pleasantries?”

“Yes- we were going to talk about... upcoming survival tips segments! Yes, exactly that, nothing else.”

“Wait, what’s that you got in your hand?”

“Nothing!”

“Really? Cause it looks like some old rags tied with some twine and- is that a doll?”

“No, absolutely not!”

“Oh my God, it is! It’s got a little outfit and everything and, Janine, did you make this?”

“What! That’s- that’s preposterous. And wrong. I don’t even get– why would– I’ve never made anything, anywhere. It’s none of your- you have- the nerve, the audacity, And how- how- do I know, frankly, that you didn’t make it, huh? Maybe you did. Maybe you’re trying to throw me off? Hmm check and mate.”

“Runner Five- You are not going to believe this-”

“Hey, no- give that back!”

“Janine made a rag doll for Rebecca with a little runner’s kit and everything.”

“Runner Five, there appears to be a gas leak in the Comms Booth, I’m afraid that Mr. Yao is hallucinating-”

“Did you write Runner Seven on the back of this?”

“Just give the doll to Rebecca, Mr. Yao.”

“Run An’ ‘Nine!”

“Yeah, you too Runner Five. You’ve likely got enough by now, no zoms on your tail. Come on home.”

“Run Five run.”


End file.
